initial_deodorantfandomcom-20200213-history
Nakazucc
Nakazucc also known as “Nakazucc the Grippu driver” or “Blacc haired Keisucc” is a Swedish user that joined Initial Deodorant who joined the discord server on the 13th of January in 2018. He is one of the more active members of the server, therefore he is one of the more well known users even though he joined on the same date as the majority of the members did. In the beginning Nakazucc carried the name of “Smiley” which he took inspiration from the Initial D character “Smiley Sakai”. After a series of regretted actions Smiley changed his nickname to “Nakazucc the Grippu driver” which originated from a mix of “dank memes” and the Initial D character “Takeshi Nakazato” who is known to drive using a grip-style racing technique where the word “grippu” was a way to make the word “grip” sound more Japanese-like. His profile picture consisted of a picture taken from a scene in Initial D where Nakazato had crashed into a guardrail which Nakazato has a history of doing in he series. This profile picture is one of the only two profile pictures that he has ever used on the server. At the current moment he is using a profile picture that consists of an edited picture of the Initial D character “Keisuke Takahashi” with black hair which was made by Nakazucc in an editing app for iPhone users. Nakazucc is “famous” in the server for a couple of reasons. One of them is how he sometimes likes to take up his depression and talk about it openly to the other members of the server. Nakazucc used this as a form of therapy for himself since the only real therapy he has gotten has not been beneficial for him. Another reason behind his fame is that he once posted a picture posing as the Initial D character Nakazato. The other members thought that they were so similar that they verified his name as “Nakazucc” and accepted him into his persona more willingly. Nakazucc likes to play a game called “Forza Motorsport 7” or “FM7” for short. There is a specific track in the game which Nakazucc was “virtually unbeatable” on which he gained a little popularity from. But this title would not last too long for him until a recording of a race between Nakazucc and one of the moderators on he server where he lost was shown to the members in the server. Nakazucc was disappointed in himself and to repress his feelings Nakazucc created memes and inside jokes about him and the moderator which beat him in the race. Nakazucc’s behavior is rather spontaneous for his sudden jokes, angry outbursts and him changing subject in conversations. Nakazucc sometimes sends messages which consist of one word each which together form a sentence. Nakazucc is not too fond of newcomers because he believes that their “lack of knowledge about the server” is annoying and he is also a little scared that they will revolutionize the server in an unfamiliar way. He is usually rude to newcomers but takes a liking to them later on where he gets to know them a bit better. His depression is often pointed out in the server by Nakazucc himself. He gained his depression in 2015 while being on a camp with his church. The group consisted of approximately thirty kids the same age as him. He used to be popular between the kids in the camp but he started to get ignored and disliked later on. This was the root of his depression. The depression grew bigger and evolved as he got older. Right now Nakazucc claims that the reason behind his depression is his lack of contact in real life. Nakazucc has a small variety of real life interests. He used to be a big follower of football(“soccer” in some parts of the world) but lost his interest after an incident where he got kicked out of the local 1st squad for not showing up to training. Nowadays he has an interest for cars and he has a hobby of driving go karts and watching anime. Sources: Nakazucc himself Members of the Initial Deodorant server Category:Tier 1 Category:User